Looking through your eyes
by kartronthepegasus
Summary: It is just a short fluffy songfic between Kagome and Inuyasha. After having a bad dream Inuyasha comforts Kagome. But then something happens between the 2. Will it be good or a disaster. Read to find out. Please read and review.


Looking through your eyes

**Looking through your eyes**

**Hey everyone I thought it would be nice to do an inuyasha songfic. Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer-**** I don't own the Inuyasha characters or the song.**

It was the middle of the night and Inuyasha sat up in the tree standing guard for demons that might attack his companions. Then he heard rustling below him. First he looked at Shippo and Kilala, The fox kit and the twin tail. They were sleeping just fine. Then he looked at Miroku the monk. He was sleeping fine even though he was closer to Sango, the demon slayer, who was also sleeping fine. Then he looked at Kagome. His best friend, the first person who accepted him, a young priestess, and the love of his life. Inuyasha noticed she was tossing and turning as well as breathing quickly. _'She's having a nightmare.'_ He thought as he leapt down next to her. He gently shook her. "Kagome. Kagome wake up." Inuyasha repeated until she shot up panting heavily.

"Inuyasha?" she questioned looking at him. He just nodded. Then Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled into a deep hug while crying into his chest. "I thought you died and left me alone." She said through sobs. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her waist to let her know that he was there and wasn't going anywhere.

"Hey it's ok." He said while stroking her hair. He thought for a moment and stood up, pulling Kagome up with him. Then Inuyasha picked her up bridal style and jumped up into the air.

"Inuyasha! What are you doing?" she questioned while holding on to him. Then he landed in a field of flowers. "Wow! It's beautiful inuyasha. Thank you." She said while hugging him. They both lied down and were silent. Kagome then broke the silence with one question. "Hey Inuyasha?"

"Ya. What?" he asked in his normal tough guy act voice. Kagome sat up and looked over at him.

"What am I to you? I mean what you see in me other than Kikyou?" she questioned. He then sat up and looked at her.

"I see a lot of things. Why?" Inuyasha asked still a little surprised by his question.

"Just asking." She replied. Then out of nowhere Inuyasha started to sing.

_Look at the __sky; tell me what do you see._

_Just close your eyes and describe it to me._

_The Heavens are sparkling with starlight tonight._

_That's what I see through your eyes._

At this point Kagome starts to sing when Inuyasha stops to catch his breath.

_I see the Heavens each time that you smile._

_I hear your heartbeat just go on for miles._

_And suddenly I know why life is worthwhile._

_That's what I see through your eyes._

Now both Kagome and Inuyasha start singing together while Inuyasha helped her stand.

_That's what I see through your eyes._

_Here in the night, I see the sun._

_Here in the dark, our two hearts are one._

_It's out of our hands; we can't stop what we have begun_

_And love just took me by surprise, looking through your eyes._

They were walking around in the field. Both of them were blushing a deep shade of red. But they both continued to walk hand in hand. Then they started to sing again.

_I see a night__, I wish could last forever._

_I see a world, we're meant to see together_

_And it's more than I remember._

Then Inuyasha sings by himself while taking her hand in his:

_More than I remember._

Kagome holds onto his hand and sings:

_More than I have ever known!_

Then while turning to face each other they sang together:

_Here in the night, I see the sun._

_Here in the night, our two hearts are one._

_It's out of our hands; we can't stop what we have begun_

_And love just took me by surprise, looking through your eyes._

_Looking through your eyes._

_Looking through your eyes._

Then just as they finished out of nowhere Inuyasha kissed Kagome right on the lips. And she kissed him back. When they pulled back for air he whispered in her ear.

"I love you Kagome. Will you be my mate?" Then he felt Kagome hug harder and whisper.

"I love you too. And yes." With that they went into a passionate kiss.

**There you go. Hope you liked. Please review.**


End file.
